Just A Pair of Converse
by PandasWarpaint
Summary: Cryptid lives two lives, one as a Rave girl with her best friend Dahvie, and a Rocker chick with her other bestfriend Andy. Shes herself in both worlds, just in a different way. Andy and Dahvie hate each other, read and find out what's going to happen! Rated M because idk whats gunna happen there may be violence, and maybe a Lemon but im not sure...


Herro!

sooo in this story Dahvie Vanity and Andy Biersack are NOT famous rockstars, they're still in their bands but just not popular xD

Lol sooo yeah.

Oh and i don't know much about raves or concerts because I have no life and no money to go to these things so forgive me xD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Veil Brides or Blood on the Dance Floor ( I wish I dio tho.)

CRYPTID IS MY CHARACTER. (shes basically another version of Roxxii lol)

I stood there. Staring at myself in the mirror. I had on my underwear and a t-shirt. In my hand was a cold, lifeless piece of shiny metal. I lifted up my shirt . There on my sides, wrists, hips, thighs, ankles, and stomach lay fresh and still bloody. I looked at the blade, it was bloodied too. I started to cry. I instantly regretted doing it. I always did but yet I continued to harm myself.

"_Answer the goddamn phone when I'm calling you. I know that you can hear it-" _ That was my phone ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ayeee! Getcha rave clothes on girlie! I got us tickets to Escape From Wonderland!" It was Dahvie.

I squealed "OH MY GOSH DAHVS!"

I heard him chuckle through the phone. "I got my clothes in the car, I'll change at ur place. Im going to wear my Batman stuff."

"I'll go as Batman too!" I was really excited for this.

After we hung up I bleached my hair then dyed the bottom half black and thee top half yellow. After I was done I dried it then straighten the black layers and left the yellow in my natural spiral curls. Then I ran to my room. I started trying to find my Batman rave clothes. I found my batman mask covered in black glitter, black rave bra which had a yellow batman symbol made of sequins on both cups, my frilly black boyshorts with little batman symbols on them, then my yellow and black tutu, my plain black converse high tops, one black fuzzy legwarmer on my right leg, one yellow fuzzy legwarmer on my left leg, and lastly my batman utility belt, Dahvie had a matching one.

After i got dressed I found all of my black, batman, or yellow kandi and put it on. Dahvie would be there in about 15 minutes, I decided to put in my black snakebites, Black nose stud on both sides of my nose, and my black septum ring. I also put on two batman symbol studs, in my right earlobe and my yellow ball stud in the cartilage in my right ear. Then in my left ear I had seven piercings so I decided to put black and yellow small hoops all the way up my ear. To finish off my look I put on simple black eyeliner and I was done!

Right as I finished I heard Dahvie come in. He smiled when he saw me. "I like your hair Cryptid its cute." I smiled at my friend. He then went and got ready. he came out in in black converse with yellow laces, his half black, half yellow skinny jeans, his shirt that had a design of the old school batman uniform on it and he had yellow glowsticks and random kandi up his arms. I smiled at him. today was going to be awesome.

Later on idk ten pm lol

We were both beat so we found our way to his car. it was only ten at night. we were always the early leavers. once we got in the car I got a text. It was from my friend Andy.

_Andy: Hey, what time should I pick you up? The concert starts at midnight._

_Me: shiiiiit I fucking forgot about that. uhmmm idk pick me up in half an hour?_

_Andy: mk cya._

I cant believe i forgot about the MIss May I concert.

As soon as I got home I hugged Dahvie and he left. Then I ran inside. I only had fifteen minutes. I got undressed and took a shower, that left me with ten minutes. I put on the same convers I wore to the rave, same earrings because I was too lazy to change them, my black skinnies, my favorite Miss May i shirt, and my denim vest. I re-applied my makeup only thicker on the top and on my waterline then put on red lipstick. Last I did the same to my hair as before, I straightened the black part and let the yellow curl naturally.

I heard Andy honk so i rushed outside and locked the door behind me. I smiled at him as I got in. "Hey Cryptid." he smiled at me. "I like the new color, reminds me of batman." I smiled. He was an obsessed child when it came to Batman.

He started to drive. "So how was your day chickie?"

"Pretty good I want to a rave with Dahvie." I shut up after I realized what i said.

"UGH! Cryptid. youre gonna get raped at a rave. And raped by that fucking fag Dahvie." Andy hated raves almost as much as he hated Dahvie.

I just ignored him and blew it off.

When we got to the concert we made our way to the crowd of anxious fans already moshing.

I couldn't wait for some of my idols to walk on stage and start the show.

Later on about idek 4:30 in the morning

My throat hurt from screaming so much at the concert and I was covered in bruises from moshing when we finally got to my house and Andy walked me in and left.

I had an amazing day. It was spent with my two best friends. the I frowns knowing I was living two different lives. A hyperactive raver with Dahvie, and a mature rocker with Andy. In both "lives" I was myself but yet both were so different. Dahvie didn't like rockers or what he called "emo idiots" and Andy didn't like ravers, what he called "scene children".

I changed into my shorts and oversized T-shirt. i instantly fell asleep forgetting all of my troubles and entering the happy realm of dreams and sleep.

~~~~~~~  
So sorry I didn't write about her at the rave or her at the concert, i'm not intelligent enough in those areas to write about them lulz.

Sooo yeah! Review! Tell me what you think and give me any ideas you would like to see in this stories ^-^


End file.
